Such an arrangement is already known in the art, e.g. from the article "A flexible network architecture for the introduction of ATM" by D. G. Fisher et al., Proceedings of the XIIIth International Switching Symposium, 1990, Stockholm, Volume II, pp. 35-44. In this known arrangement the switching network includes duplicated network modules celled planes and for each packet to be transferred it establishes more than one path over the planes and between two ports of the network. In this way a relatively high probability for a transferred packet to reach the output port is ensured.
Such a duplication of the network elements of course results in a corresponding increase of the network coats.